1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a rotating apparatus for use with other rotation devices. More particularly the apparatus of the present invention relates to an apparatus which generates a rotational movement that can be used to provide rotational movement to other rotating devices including windmills, wheels, propellers, axle of wheels, and gears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of rotating devices. Examples of rotating devices include windmills, wheels, propellers, axle for wheels, motor gears, and so on. For windmills, the power to turn the blades of the windmill comes from wind hitting the blades at the proper angle. The wind must continually blow onto the blades to continue the rotation of the blades. For wheels, examples include from bicycle wheels, motorcycle wheels, to ferris wheels. For bicycles, power for rotation of the wheels derives from manual leg power pushing the pedals, and for motorcycles and ferris wheels, power for rotation comes from battery, combustion, or electric powered motors.
For generating rotational force for rotating devices, power must come from sources such as manual, leg powered, battery, electric, wind, solar, combustible material, and so on. It is desirable that the least amount of power from the power source be used for generation of the rotation of the rotating device. There are known ways to lower the amount of power utilized from the power source, which can include modification of the design of the rotating device, varying the weight of the rotating devices, and varying the structure of the rotating device. In a U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,814 issued to Rizzo, a bicycle is taught having a wheel specially weighted with weights which are slidably attached to the spokes of the wheel and are spring biased to move between an extended and a retracted position depending on the rate of rotation of the wheel. These weights are placed on the wheel to afford enhanced momentum, stability, and reduce human pedal power for continual rotation at high rates of speed.
None of the prior art teaches an apparatus as taught by the present invention. The apparatus of the present invention generates rotational force utilizing a constant eccentric force pulling an upwardly inclined arm. The arm is positioned so that the application of an upward pull thereon creates an eccentric force pulling the arm. The apparatus of the present invention can be used to generate a constant rotating motion using the eccentric pulling force on the arm. The apparatus can be coupled with rotating devices to reduce the power necessary to rotate the rotating portions of these rotating devices.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which generates a constant rotational force with the application of a constant pulling force. It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which provides rotational force to the rotating portions of other rotating devices. It is yet another object of the present invention to reduce the usage of power necessary to rotate devices.